


Romancing The Ace (Ushijima)

by othersunsets



Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy as hell, Kitchen Sex, Romantic Fluff, Ushijima Wakatoshi is Bad at Feelings, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Significant Other, Vaginal Sex, dont call ushijima daddy, he's not your father, you're cooking daddy jima dinner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: You decide to cook some dinner for daddy ushiwaka before he gets home. He is...very appreciative...
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Romancing The Ace (Ushijima)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: a ushijima oneshot bcz my love for this man is so very much T_T ! smutty but super sweet :) hope yall enjoy yo boyfriend <333  
> ***reposted, originally on my old acct***

Maybe you should have checked to make sure you had all the ingredients to make hayashi rice before actually attempting to...make hayashi rice. 

You move around the galley kitchen in your boyfriend's oversized gray t-shirt, 80s J-pop playing in the background as you struggle to see the lines on the measuring cup, which have faded from overuse. 

How much red wine does the recipe call for, again? Oops, you put too much. Oh well, you might as well drink some of it, since you already poured it out. Thank god you're finally twenty. 

As you sip red wine from the plastic measuring cup, you check your phone and panic as you see a text from Wakatoshi. 

"I will be home soon." it says. 

Shit. That doesn't give you much time to finish up. 

Luckily, the rice is all done. All you need to do is finish the stew, and you'll be all set. 

You pour the rest of the wine in the pot where beef, onions, and mushrooms are nestled in a demi-glace sauce, and you stir everything together, sniffing lightly as the hearty smell of the stew fills your nose. 

Okay. Not bad. 

Your boyfriend Ushijima has been training for the World League for several months now. You couldn't be happier for him; ever since the two of you started dating two years ago, he's been working hard non stop, taking well to his position with the Schweiden Adlers. 

You'll never forget the first time you two met-you were at a restaurant with a group of friends in Tokyo a few months after high school graduation, and suddenly a group a few tables from you started singing really loudly. 

They were singing some sort of congratulatory song, and they were surrounding a guy with olive brown hair and eyes, and a stoic expression. You quickly figured out that they were a D1 volleyball team, as they were still wearing their warm up clothes, and they seemed to be congratulating this mystery man who had just joined their team. 

Later that night, you had mustered up the courage to go up to him and congratulate him. He had given you a curt nod, and you started to leave, thinking he was being dismissive of you. Luckily, one of his teammates came up to your table not long after and gave you Wakatoshi's number. 

"Don't mind him," he had said with a knowing expression. "He's definitely interested in you. He just...is careful with his emotions. He doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve." 

Well, thank god you ended up calling him later that night. If you hadn't, you wouldn't have ended up dating, and then living together, and then you wouldn't be here, half drunk on red wine and feeling hormonal from your birth control, in the love of your life's t-shirt, listening to J-pop and trying to cook hayashi rice. 

As the stew simmers, you start to clean up your kitchen space, putting away herbs and spices, cleaning surfaces, and sweeping the floor. You take another swig of wine straight from the bottle and you wash your hands before setting two plates down on the counter and scooping rice onto both of them. 

You can hear Wakatoshi outside the door-He is talking quietly on the phone as he approaches, but his deep voice carries, and you smile softly, waiting for him to come in. 

Finally, you hear his keys jangle as he unlocks the door and opens it, taking off his shoes and socks. He's wearing a black windbreaker and baggy black soccer pants.

His hair is slightly wet, and you assume he took a shower in the locker room after practice. He has started doing that lately after you complained that he always came home smelling like ass and gym shoes. 

"What's poppin, Daddy-Jima?" you say, as per usual, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he puts his gym bag down on the floor. 

"I'm not your father," he replies, as per usual, taking out the Airpods you bought for him for his birthday and putting them back in the case. He holds his arms out, pulling you in for a hug, and you inhale his scent, which is Old Spice, which you kind of love and hate at the same time.

He rests his chin on top of your head, and the two of you stand there for a moment, swaying from side to side as the music plays. 

"Did you get work done today?" He asks. 

"Yup." Your eyes hurt from sitting in front of the screen for hours writing lines of code, but such is life.

"Good." 

"How was practice?" 

"Good." He replies. You pull away from the hug, doing a little spin so he can see what you're wearing. 

"Look! I'm wearing your shirt!" you say excitedly. 

"I see." he says, giving you a thumbs up. 

"Well...what do you think?"

"You look good." he says, giving you another thumbs up.

You rush over to the stew, taking a wooden spoon and stirring it a few times before lowering the heat. Ushijima follows you, peering into the pot with an inquisitive look. 

"Is that...hayashi rice?"

"Yup. You seemed stressed lately, what with Worlds coming up. And you'll be Florence, so I won't get to see you for a few months. So. Yeah. I wanted to make your favorite food." You say, giving him a weary smile. 

You been busy too; you're a software engineer, so you work late nights, and then when you're not working, you spend time with your friends. The two of you don't have much time to spend together, so you wanted to do something special for him. You're not the best at cooking, but you hope the gesture is enough. 

Ushijima looks at you for a while, and you put the lid back onto the pot, slightly confused as to why he's just staring at you. 

"How long until the stew is done?" he asks. 

"Like...ten minutes, maybe?" you say. 

"Okay. That's enough time."

And with that, he wraps his arms around you and kisses you roughly. 

You barely have time to process anything before his hands are travelling across the length of your body and underneath your shirt, leaving pleasant heat wherever he touches.

You sigh into his mouth, delighting at the feeling of him against you, his rough palms skating across your breasts, your hips, your thighs. 

He slowly lays you down on the the kitchen floor without breaking the kiss, his body pressed against your own as his tongue caresses yours. 

You feel your skin start to grow hot, and he kisses down your neck, unzipping his windbreaker and taking off his shirt before sliding your underwear down. 

"Do you feel good," he asks, his tongue swiping at the hollow of your throat before he goes to nip at your collar bone, pulling his pants down as he continues to press his body against yours. 

"Yes," you say, caressing the side of his face with one hand and pulling him even closer to you with the other. 

"Good." he says. 

After a moment of fumbling, you feel him pressing against you, and you relax as he enters you. 

His arms wrap around you as the two of you make love, and he lets out a deep groan as he gives you long, deep, efficient thrusts that cause your heart to swell and waves of pleasure to cascade across every inch of your body. 

You bury your face into him as the feeling starts to build, and you wrap your legs around him. You know your back will probably be sore tomorrow from the way Wakatoshi is pinning you down on the hard floor, but you're not exactly complaining.

"I love you." Ushijima says, and the sound of his voice in your ear reverberates throughout your entire body.

All it takes is for him to enter you one more time before you are crying out, and he does the same, and you moan as the pleasure breaks and you climax together. 

You shiver, both from the aftershocks and the chill of the kitchen floor on your back as you suddenly remember where you are. 

"I love you too," you say, smiling, and you know you will love him forever. 

He kisses your forehead, your cheeks, your nose, and finally your mouth, panting softly. 

"Hard day at practice?" you ask, out of breath.

Wakatoshi nods, before standing up and pulling his pants back up. He washes his hands and lifts the lid off the pot, stirring the contents inside with the wooden spoon before looking at you. 

"Looks like the stew is done."


End file.
